Sartar Kingdom of Heroes Data
287 Judges, The, [ 294 Judges, 98 49 Names of Orlanth, 121 A Agant Faraltilion, 196 Age of the Storm Gods, 96 Agents of Reprisal, 91 154 Driman, 144, 130 One Ear, 17196 Air Rune g, 122 Alakoring Dragonbreaker, 102, 104, 122, 126 Alastan’s Mirror, 1134 Alatier Crossing, 134 Alda-chur, 236 13, 114 Aldachur Confederation, 23, 224 Allfather, 121 Allmother, 135 100, 179, 181, 182, 214 Alynx Clan, Amad Tribe, 234 3 Angtyr of the Horn, 231 Animal Mothers, 140 Animal Nomads, 177 Animal Pit, 278 Apple Clan, 276 1, 99, 101, 135, 174 Arachne's Web, 160Spider, 262 Arch Sorcerer, 1, 275, 276, 278 Arfritha Valley, 274 10, 23 Arikalgor, 187 Arim the Pauper, 86 Aringor Darstalsson, 204 Arkat the Killer, 124 Army of the Sea, 202 Army of the Walking Corpses, 245, 146, 148 Arthtal, 100 Asavana, 195 Asavana Tarna, 195 Asborn Fourborn, 148 Aski Harbardsson, 278 Asrelia’s Hut, 114 Assiday Family, 270, Avenging Daughter of Ernalda, 1 B Bane of the Devil, 173214 Baths of Fire, Hatred and Truth 99 Baths of Nelat, 97, 99, 204 Battle of Daranstoro, 187 Battle of Extinguish Field, 39, 40 Battle of Hofstaring’s Flood, 275 Bearer of the Head, 256 Beast Men, 180, 208, 2333 Beastmen Wars, The, 274 Belnans, 144 Beloved, 121, 135 Bench of Judgment, 184 Benebalsalka, 259 Bereneth Tribe, 101268 Besanga, 95 140 Binder, 135 Bingista, 103 Black Arrow Callings, 27113, 65, 88, 220, 273, Blakmor, 225 Bless Grave, 141 Blessing Goddess, 1333 Blue Forest, 187 245 Blue Ram, 113 58 Bondmaker, 223 Boneman the Smith, 209 Bones of the Gods, 3167 Borngold the Usurper, 275 Bountiful Mother, 13, 31 Breaker of Bonds, 121 Breath of the World, 122 Bridge Over Corpses, 187 31 Bronze Age, 5, 6, 9,, 23, 227, 252, 271, 272, 275 Bull, 121 Bull Priest, 176 Bull’s Head, the, 176 Calm Breath, 127 5, 266 Caroman Pass, 224, 252 267 Cave of Teeth, 187 9, 93, 94, 95 Celestial Palace, 95 220 Centaurs, 208 Center World, 148 Ceremonialist, 141 Champion of Orlanth’s people, Chaos Print, 71 Chaos Wars, 100 Chaos-Killer, 173 Charms, 7105, 125, 138, 152, 221, 228, 230, City Ring, 220, 228, 229, 235, 238 Clacks, 4 Clan-Making Dance, 142, 262 Closing of the Urox Temple, The, 177 Cloud-Gatherer, 121 Code of Humakt, 170, 172 Colymar Campaign, 287 Colymar Kinstrife, 2280 Coming of Sartar, The, 220 71 Completionists, 162 Contest of Harmony, 96 Contest of Magic, 96 Contest of Music, 96, 103, 122, , 116, 123, 124 Cosmic Law, 160, 162 Cosmic Mountain, 167 Cosmic Web, 122 Council of Old Gods, 136 Council of Pairs, 93 Count of Sun County, 13, 187 Crafter, 36, 262 Creatrix, 135 4, 242, 265, 268 Crisis and Rage, 19Crown Test, 215, 241 Four Holy Hills, 115 Four Winds Hill, 115 Greenstone, 114 Nymie Vale, 116 Old Wind, 116 Orlanth’s Hill, 116 Sacred Top Hill, 115 116 Vorda Hill, 11616 D 7 Dame Darkness, 93 Dance of the Cycles, 104 Dancing Vale, 127 Dandern, 1250 Darkmen, 100 Darkness Mother, 162 Darndrev the Horned, 1065 Dashing Veradash, 134 Dead Court, 187 Dead Emperor, 98209 Death Metal, 3170 Deeper Path, 203 Defthands, 121 Deity of Being, 93 Deity of Not, 93 Delecti the Necromancer, 50, 51, 65, 169, 171, 239, 2512, 76, 124, 230 Demon of Ignorance, 166 Denravala, 135163 Derik Furman, 231 1 Desert Wind, 173, 175, 177, 257 Devil’s Face, 77 Devil’s Glove, 264 , 51, 88, 228, 234 Dinacoli Tribe, 234 , 136 Divider, 109, 167 Divination, 39, 90, 92, 274 Divine Entities Divine World, 122 Divine Wrath, 93 Dogboy, 190, 197 Doom of the Cosmos, 219 Doom of the World, 97 133 Dragon Era, 86 Dragon Wars, 102 Dragonbreaker, 121, 124, 129, 259 Dragonewt Roads, 248 Dread Guardian, 1187 Drought, 188, 1233, 235, 238, 248274 Duke of Aldachur, 2374 Dundealos Tribe, 23141 Durndor the Gutburner, 12261 E Earth Avenger, 97 Earth Family, The, 94 Earth Queen, 135 Earth Rune d, 69 Earth Witch, 141 Earth Witches, 141 Earthmother, 135 Earthsense, 261 East Pocket, 242, 243 Ehilm's Flame, 204 Eight Great Heroes of Sartar, The, 131 Eight Temperaments, The, 77 Eighteen Occupations, 209, 210 Eiritha, 177, 214, 257 Elasa Secrets, 161 Elder Gods, 93 Elder Race, 224 Elder Races, 208, 219, 245 Elemental Deities, 93 Elemental Runes, 69 Elf Council, 142 Elfsense, 259 Elistivoros, 187 Elmal, 6, 23, 47, 85, 97, 100, 104, 122, 131, 150, 193, 194, 195, 209, 215, 245, 254, 255, 276 Elmal and Yelmalio, 151 Elmal the Chieftain, 153 Elmali of Sartar, 254 elves, 6, 31, 45, 82, 101, 102, 128, 132, 133, 245, 262 Embyli, 259 Emperor, 39, 69, 76, 89, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 111, 124, 136, 141, 152, 171, 204, 224, 252, 254, 266, 268, 269, 270 Emperor of the Fire Tribe, 124 Emperor of the Universe, 95 Emperor’s Age, 136 Empire, 7, 10, 42, 48, 65, 95, 111, 113, 122, 124, 132, 133, 134, 136, 224, 227, 229, 230, 231, 234, 239, 243, 248, 252, 254, 255, 256, 263, 264, 265, 266, 267, 268, 269, 270, 271, 272, 276, 280 Empire of Wyrms Friends, 122, 124 Empress Earth, 93 End of the World, 204 Enestakos the Stargazer, 219 Enferalda, 140, 143 Engorn, 189 Enhyl Clan, 276 Enhyli, 152, 277 Enhyli Clan, 282 Eninta, 95 Enjossi, 275, 277 Enjossi Clan, 277 Enjossi the Swimmer, 277 Enlo, 262 Enstalos Tribe, 231 Entarios the Supporter, 114, 138 Entarkval Hospitality Breaker, 171 Entertainer, 20 Entra the Sow Mother, 140 entropy, 71, 174, 204 Eonistaran, 223 Eonistaran the Sage, 163, 165, 227 Ephikhor the Librarian, 115 Ephikor the Librarian, 163 Equal Exchange, 155 Equipment, 14 Er’s Pool, 133 Erigia, 268 Ernalda, 94, 135, 204, 209, 214, 215, 245 Ernalda heroquests, 191 Ernalda’s aunt, 141 Ernalda’s home, 114 Ernalda’s virtues, 139 Ernaldi, 224 Ernaldori clan, 13, 25, 273, 275 Esnans, 144 Esra, 95 Esra the Barley Mother, 140 Esrola, 94, 137, 138, 194, 214 Esrola Uleria, 140 Esrolia, 21, 103, 114, 115, 132, 141, 158, 163, 252, 253, 263 Esrolian Grandmothers, 227 Estal Donge, 177, 227, 243 Estavos Brandgorsson, 275 Eternal Battle, 174 Eternal Battle Rune V, 71 Eternal Book, 160, 161, 162 Eternal Witness, 93 Etyries, 158 Euglyptus, 225, 226, 227 Euglyptus the Fat, 225, 271 Eurmal, 9, 69, 70, 96, 98, 102, 107, 167, 190, 209, 214, 215 Eurmal slew Grandfather Mortal, 96 evil, 6, 49, 67, 71, 75, 97, 100, 103, 104, 112, 122, 129, 132, 134, 152, 160, 174, 196, 204, 209, 224, 257, 263, 264, 266, 267, 269, 271 Evil Emperor, 117 evil empire, 242 evil Other brother, 97 evil sorcery, 251 EWF, 48, 49, 102, 115, 122, 224, 239, 252, 266 Example Characters Orlmarkt Braveheart, the Vengeful Mercenary, 24 Expulsion, 142 Ezel, 114 Ezkankekko, 49, 105, 107, 220 Falling Star javelins, 154 Famegrave Fort, 229 Farewell poem, 157 Farmer, 15 Father of Dragons, 259 Fazzur, 226, 227 Fazzur Wideread, 177, 227, 228, 243, 252, 254, 268, 269, 270, 271, 272, 276 Feathered Horse Queen, 220, 241, 256 Feathered Horse Queen, The, 257 Feats, 82 Chalana Arroy l Merciful Lady Feat, 148 l Natyrsa Chaos Foe Feat, 149 l Resurrection Feat, 149 Elmal . The Redalda Feat, 154 . The Rigsadal Feat, 154 Hearthguard, 154 Ernalda d Forest Friend Ritual Feat, 142 d Snake Goddess Feat, 143 d The Ceremonialist Feat, 142 d The Earth Sight Feat, 142 d The Supporter Feat, 143 l Peacemaker Ritual Feat, 143 x Bountiful Mother Feat, 142 x Earth Healing Feat, 142 x The Orane Feat, 143 Humakt t Leader of Battles Feat, 172 t The Kill Everyone Feat, 172 t The Sword God Feat, 172 Issaries h Equal Exchange Feat, 158 h Path Watch Feat, 159 h Silvertongue Feat, 158 Lhankor Mhy y The Knowing Feat, 166 Orlanth g Breath Mastery Feat, 127 g The Great Storm Feat, 128 g The Hedkoranth Feat, 128 g The Sivin Feat, 128 g The Thunder Weapons Feat, 127 g The Thunderer Feat, 127 g Vanganth Breath, 127 Other Feats, 129369 Sartar Kingdom of Heroes HeroQuest s Four Magical Weapons Feat, 127 s The Finovan Feat, 128 s Trail West Feat, 127 x/s The Niskis Feat, 128 Urox g Frenzy of the Bull, 178 V Beat the Devil, 178 Yinkin  Smooth Talking Tol Feat, 182  Become Alynx Feat, 182  The Whispering Caves Feat, 182 Feats, Using, 82 Ferace the Merciful Lady, 148 Ferryman, 156 Festival of the Beasts, 280 Feud-makers, 277 Final Unity, 265 Finganvar, 133 Fire Dance, 142 Fire of Justice, 204 Fire Tribe, 42, 76, 95, 97, 128, 129, 151, 152, 255, 266 Fire/Sky Rune ., 69 Firebull Clan, 230 Firebull Moot, 271 Fires of Ehilm, 187 Fires of Justice, 199 Firewitch, 236, 262 Firewoods, 187 First Age, 189, 204 First Created, 155 First Dragon, 96 first God to die, 96 First Hospitality, 89 First Storm, 39, 196 Fistivos Gravar, 275 Five Great Kingdoms, 224 Five Orlanthi Souls, The, 77 Five Passes, 246 Flamal, 94, 98, 140, 259 Flamal Big Elf, 262 Flamal the Seed King, 114 Flame of Sartar, 223, 224 Flame of Sartar, The, 244 Flames of Truth, 199 Flesh Man, 117, 145, 146, 191, 214 flintlocks, 261 Flower Dance, 142 Flower Day, 94 Flower of Life, 135 Foe of Ernalda, 136 Fog Girl, 196 Fool’s Gate, 282 forbidden temples, 162 Foreign Cults in Sartar, 113 Foreign Languages, 357 Foreigner’s Wedding, 153 Forensela, 135 Form Runes, 70 formal bid for friendship, 99 Fort Enstala, 231 Forthanland, 220, 254 Forthanland Valley, 220 Fortress of Erroneous Law, 162 Forty Spear Conduit, 242 Founder, 89, 211, 223, 241, 257, 275 Four Holy Hills, 115 Four Winds Hill, 87, 115 Fralar, King of the Carnivores, 179 Freedom. See Change Freedom Maker, 121 Full Moon Corps, 268 Funeral Dance, 142 Furious One, 173 Furthest, 254, 272 fyrd, 125 Ga, 93 Gagark Evil Mouth, 133 Gagarth the Wild Hunter, 100 Ganestarus, 267 Garzeen, 156, 157, 158 Gash, 196 Gata, 94, 259 Gate of Introspection, 167 Gate of the West, 167 Gate to the Underworld, 97 Gates of Dusk, 187 Gates of the East, 204 Gavial Brightspear, 229 Gbaji, 48, 86, 101, 102, 103, 104, 114, 115, 122, 132, 133, 162, 204, 221, 224, 252, 255, 256, 262, 263, 266 Gbaji War, 101 geas, 170, 172, 224 Gender, 14 Genert, 40, 156, 157, 177 Geo, 29, 131, 245, 249 Geography, 246 geology, 246 Geo's Pocket, 245 Gifts and Geases, 170 Gifts and kisses, 204 Gifts and Loyalty, 15 Ginna Jar, 214, 216 Giver, 135 Giver of Customs, 135 Giver of Plenty, 139 Glorantha, 5, 93 Gloranthan Court, 94, 145, 155 Gloranthan maps, 249 Gloranthan Metals, 31 Gloranthan Runes, 68 Glowline, 265, 272 goatkin, 250 God of Air and Storm, 93 of all Waters, 93 of Alynxes, 122 of Change & Motion, 93 of Conflict & War, 93 of Disorder & Confusion, 93 of Gifts, 122 of Hospitality, 122 of Hunters, 110 of Knowledge and Writing, 160 of Law & Stability, 93 of Light and Heat, 93 of Oaths, 167 of Rain, 125 of the Alynx, 112 of the Bloody Tusk, 263 of the Craftsmen, 108 of the Sun, 107 of the Winter Sun, 113 of the Wolves, 113 of Theft, Deceit, and Betrayal, 107 of Thunder and Storms, 113 of Travel, 156 of Winter, 196 Plane, 92, 187, 195 World, 81, 82, 91, 187, 194 God Learners, 71, 76, 103, 146, 162, 185, 189, 204, 252, 257, 269 Goddess of all Earths, 93 of All Healing, 115 of Dark and Cold, 93 of Dawn, 100 of Dusk, 97, 195, 203 of Earthquakes, 110 of Harmony, 93 of Illusion, 93 of Life, 136 of Love, 93 of Purity, 145 of Revenge and Terror, 105, 139 of Spring, 99 of Truth, 93 of Women, 126 God-King of the Holy Country, 220, 228 Godlearner, 103 God‑Learner, 209 Gods Age, 133 Gods of Disorder, 136 Gods War, 6, 7, 9, 10, 13, 31, 39, 44, 122, 138, 141, 148, 160, 162, 171, 173, 179, 186, 194, 195, 197, 198, 199, 246, 266, 280, 282, 284 God-Talker, 16 God-Talkers, 84 Godtime, 97 Godworld, 136 Gold, 31 Gold Gryphon, 96 Goldedge Regiment, 268 Golden Age, 94 Golden City, 94 Golden Dara Happan Wheel, 158 Golden Necklace, 143 Golden Necklace of Enlivenment, 141 Goldeneye horses, 256 Goldentongue, 115, 119, 156, 158 Good One, The, 267 Good Rats, 205 good Thunder Rainstorm, 128 Goose Dance, 38, 94, 142 Gorakiki, 262 Gorangi Vak, 116 Gordius Silverus, 269 Gore, 196 Gore and Gash, 196 Gorings the Tap, 103 Gornans, 144 Grace Ladies of Nochet, 138 Grain Goddesses, 140 Grain Goddesses, The, 140 Grandfather Mortal, 39, 70, 94, 96, 167 Grandmother, 37, 38, 94, 95, 114, 135, 224, 253 Grandmother of the Earth Tribe, 95 Gray Sages, 160, 164 Grazelander, 250, 251 Grazelands,Grazer, 221, 238, 256 Grazers, 222 great bronze cauldron, 142 Great Bull, 173 Great Compromise, 7, 103, 104, 124, 136, 179, 264 Great Darkness, 6, 9, 43, 44, 97, 100, 114, 115, 131, 136, 145, 151, 173, 174, 181, 199, 201, 222, 228, 251, 264 great dragon, 97 Great Duck Hunt, The, 271 Great Ernalda, 135 Great Flood, 97 Great Free People, 136 Great Goddess, 135 Great Herand, 171 Great Hospital of Nochet, 115 Great Lady of Magic, 135 Great Lady Vyran, 104 Great Libraries, 162, 163 Great Library of Nochet, 115, 163 great magical web, 99 Great Mother, 93, 135 Great Mountain, 39, 94, 174 Great Mover, 122 Great Nochet, 253 Great Orlanth, 121 Great Passage, 159 Great Schedule, 243 Great Secret of being a Heortling, 131 Great Sleep, 136 Great Storm, 122 Great Study, 161 Great Temple, 114, 115, 271 Great Winter, 43, 148 Great Womb, 135 Greater Darkness, 100 Greater God or Goddess, 106 greatest Ernalda temple in Tarsh, 114 greatest library in Glorantha, 115 Green Age, 147 green dragon, 124 Green Garden, 194 Green Mong Dragonet, 86 Green Water Spear, 134 Green Woman, 135 Greenstone, 114, 138, 140 Grenfalur the Eater, 148 Grey Lords, The, 163 Greydog clan, 12, 65, 284 Grizzly Hill, 114 Grizzly Peak, 114 Grounder, 140 Grower, 93 Growing Wind, 177 Guardian Hills, 221, 274 Guilder, 158 gunpowder, 261 Hadrinor, 101 Halamalao, 259 Halfort, 229 Halikiv, 127 Hall of Orlanth, 77 Hall of the Dead, 99 Hall of the Maggot-Liege, 98 Halls of the Slain, 156 Hant, 76, 85 Hara, 76, 85 Harana Ilor, 37, 93, 155 Harbor Market of Nochet, 115 Hareva, 220, 273, 275 Hareva the Priestess, 114 Harmast, 23, 48, 82, 86, 88, 101, 114, 122, 133, 183, 187, 190, 204, 225, 227, 252 Harmast Barefoot, 48, 86, 88, 101, 114, 122, 204, 225, 227, 252 Harmony Harp, 145 Harmony Rune l, 69 Harnkorl, 275, 280 Harsalter, 224 Harsarl, 121 Harst, 156, 157, 158, 214 Harvald the Hairy, 233 Harvest Queen, 135 Hauberk Jon, 221 Havan Vor, 148, 149, 157, 184 Healer, 9, 12, 14, 15, 16, 106, 117, 135, 145, 147, 214 Healers, 147 Healers as Heroes, 146 Healing Breath, 127 Healing with Magic Ernalda, 137 Heart of the Quivini, 233 Hearthguard, 154 Heartland Corps, 267 Hedkoranth, 81 Helamakt, 82, 128 Helanth Rainmaker, 121 Heler, 81, 122, 188, 192, 193, 214, 245 Hell, 99, 203, 227 Hendrik, 23, 48, 80, 116, 132, 133, 275 Hendrik the Free, 48, 80, 116 Hendriki, 133 Hendriking kings, 116 Hendriking Tribe, 132 Hendrikings, 48, 133, 220, 227, 228, 252, 255 Hengall, 100 Henird the Leader, 256 Heort, 9, 10, 23, 46, 54, 76, 85, 100, 115, 131, 132, 183, 195, 209, 216, 217, 222, 235 Heort, Rites of, 77 Heortarl, 12, 21, 25, 188, 190, 195 Heortarl Finriksson, Sage, 21 Heortarl the Bearded, 190 Heortling, 133 Heortling king, 102 Heortlings, 100, 133 Heortlings, The, 10 Heort's Laws, 206, 207, 210, 211, 212, 214 Her Home, 114 Heralds' Podium, 244 Herd Mother, 177, 257 Herder, 16 Hero, 106 Hero Plane, 184, 187 Hero Wars, 7, 10, 68, 69, 72, 136, 219, 228, 251, 257 Hero, Distinguishing Characteristics, 23 Hero, Examples of Sartarite Characters, 24 Hero, Finishing Touches, 23 Hero, Rune Affinities and Magic, 22 Heroes Orlanth Alakoring Dragonbreaker, 133 Great Renvald, 134 Harmast Barefoot, 133 Hendrik the Free, 132 Heort, 131 Jarankol the Solarslayer, 133 Sartar, 134 Vargast Redhand, 132 heroform, 89 heroforming, 82 Heroforming and Identity Challenges, 83 Herongreen, 248 Heroquest Draw, 187 Heroquesters, 190, 194 Heroquests Can Something Come Out?, 194 Change The Story, 195 Climax and Resolution, 199 Combining Types of Quests, 187 Coming Home from an Otherworld Heroquest, 201 Containing Your Heroquest Reward, 190 Cross Over to the Other Side, 193 Crossing The Threshold, 193 Describing the Gods War, 198 Draw the Other Side into a Ritual, 193 Dropping Out and Falling Off, 199 Edge of the World, The, 194 Expect Surprises, 199 Finishing the Story, 201 Heroquest Challenge, 199 Heroquests, 185 Holy Day Worship Ceremony, 184 How Difficult is the Quest?, 197 Leaderless Quests, 191 Main Characters, 190 Narrating the Story, 197 Objective of the Quest, 190 Opponents, 191 Otherworld Heroquest, 186, 194 Quest Failure: The Darkness, 201 Quest Levels, 188 Ritual Preparations, 193 Road of Trials, The, 194 Running a Heroquest, 187 Selecting a Myth, 188 Side Effects of Heroquests, 197 Supporters, 191 Surprises, 186 The Hero, 190 The Return, 201 This World Heroquest, 186, 194 Unmapped Heroquests, 189 Hero's Stand, 242 Heruvernalda, 114 Hevduran Dege Library, 163 Hidden King, 100 Hidden Kings, 100, 133, 195 Hidden Spark, 203 Hidden Way, 159 High King of the Gods, 99 High King Tarkalor, 114 High Priestesses of the Clearwine Earth Temple, 138 High Town, 243 Highest Priest of Orlanth, 101 highlands,Hill of Gold, 187, 255 Hill of Orlanth Victorious, 86, 87, 114, 124, 186, 187, 225, 271, 276 Hiordings, 273, 275, 277, 278 History of the Kingdom of Sartar, 219 History of the Kingdom of Sartar, The, 205 Hofstaring, 275 Hofstaring Treeleaper, 225, 230 Holay, 102, 253, 268 Holy Country, 71, 141, 162, 163, 238, 265, 272, 282 holy day ceremonies, 13 Holy Days, 85 Chalana Arroy, 147 Elmal, 153 Ernalda, 138 Issaries, 157 Lhankor Mhy, 163 Orlanth, 124 Urox, 176 Yinkin, 181 Holy Days and the Heavens, 85 Holy Orlanthland, 224 Holy Places, 86 Holy Sisters, 148 Home of the Gods, 194, 201 Homes of the Great Gods, 194 Homeward Ocean, 103 Hon-eel the Artess, 254, 255, 272 Horatio Hostilius, 269 Horrifying Emperor of the Dead, 204 Horse, 151 Horse God, 150 Horse Queen, 224, 257 hospitality, 52, 89, 90, 176, 203, 206, 211, 245, 248, 249 Hospitality, 90 Hospitality Greeting, 248 Hospitality, The First, 89 House of Peace, 115 Household, 33 Household Goddesses Arnna, 141 Berlintha, 141 Besanga, 141 Beseta, 141 Istena, 141 Jera, 141 Kesta, 141 Mahome, 141 Sharla, 141 Household Members, 33 Household of Death, 168, 171, 224, 245 Household of Death, 168 Household Support, 33 How Many Cultists in My Clan?, 107 How Many Holy Folk Are There?, 107 Hrelar Amali, 127, 187 Humakt, 18, 29, 35, 58, 67, 70, 77, 80, 85, 86, 87, 90, 91, 96, 98, 101, 106, 107, 145, 148, 162, 167, 171, 172, 173, 192, 209, 214, 215, 233, 245, 251, 264, 267, 276, 277 Humakt Duel, 168 Humakt Holy Days, 169 Humakt’s Gifts and Geases, 170 Human Sacrifice, 86 hummingbird, 141 Hundred-Thanes, 172 Hunter, 17 Hurler of Thunderbolts, 121 hurricane force, 123 Huvendars the Silent, 171 Hyalor, 215 Hyalor the Rider, 256 Hyriam the Scribe, 187 I Fought We Won, 100, 131 I Fought, We Won, 9, 10 icemen, 100 Idovanic, 267 Idovanus, 267 Ilgalad Trollfriend, 231 Illavan Clan, 284 illuminated, 265 Illusion Rune i, 70 immature souls, 160 Immolator bolt of power, 127 immortal, 6, 7, 70, 104, 163, 184, 185, 204, 220, 223, 228, 236, 242, 261, 263, 265 Immortal World, 187 Immortal Worlds, 184 Imperial Age, 116, 133, 189, 239 Imperial Bodyguard, 267 Imperial Occupiers, 264 Indigo Hills, 221, 230 Infant King, 254 Infinity Rune S, 71 Ingolf Dragonfriend, 102 Inhuman King, 236, 260 Inhuman King, The, 222 Initiate, 78 Initiate, Becoming one, 81 Initiates Chalana Arroy, 147 Elmal, 153 Ernalda, 139 Humakt, 170 Issaries, 157 Lhankor Mhy, 164 Orlanth, 125 Urox, 177 Yinkin, 181 Initiation, 77 Initiation Rites, 177 Initiation Rites and the Pain of Chaos, 177 Initiatory Path, 77 Inner Seas, 103 Inns, 249 Intagarn, 274, 275 Invincible Golden Horde, 102 Inviolate Dwarf Palace, 243 Ir, 135 Irkingillia, 135 Iron, 31 iron books, 163 Iron Man, 196 Iron Plants, 97 Iron Ring of Sartar, 225 Ironhoof, 233, 236, 263 Ironwood, 187 Isbarn the Goose Girl, 140 Isidilian the Wise, 238, 261 Issaries, 19, 20, 25, 35, 40, 47, 67, 71, 72, 81, 106, 109, 115, 117, 119, 145, 155, 157, 162, 168, 189, 190, 209, 214, 215, 222, 240 Issaries Goldentongue, 115 Istena, 95, 141 Ivalists, 162 Ivarne, 132 Ivarne the Ancestress, 76 Ivarne, Rites of, 76 Ivory Throne, 274 Jagrekriand, 39, 42, 85, 95, 97, 129, 136, 186, 191, 196 Jaldon Goldentooth, 257 Jaldonkillers, 51, 231 Janerra Alone, 100 Jarani, 100, 196 Jarani Stones, 100 Jardan the Archer, 256 Jar-eel the Razoress, 265, 270 Jar-Eel the Razoress, 228 Jarolar, 223, 224 Jarosar, 115, 223, 224, 248 Jarsandron Tenherds, 256 Jarstakos Hendsson, 275 Jelenkev, 133 Jelenkev School, 163 Jera, 141 Jesta, 95 Jevdur, 163 Joining a Cult During Play, 81 Joining the Religion, 76 Jolsedar the Brain Flayer, 160, 166 jolsedaring, 166 Jomes Wulf, 240, 268, 269 Jonargin, 233 Jononral the Fearsome, 171 Jonstown, 36, 68, 106, 109, 110, 115, 141, 147, 163, 165, 183, 187, 196, 223, 230, 234, 235, 238, 248, 270 Jonstown Compendium, 141, 163, 183, 187, 196 Jonstown Confederation, 230 Jonstown Library, 115, 163, 165, 238 Jonstown Temple, 163, 165 Jorad Sideburn, 268, 270 Jorastor, 275 Josad the Elder, 256 Jostharl Dangmagsson, 275 Jotisan of Karse, 223, 227 Journey to the Gates of Dusk, 187 Justice, 9, 49, 52, 125, 127, 151, 168, 199, 206, 210, 211, 214, 216, 217 Justice Spear, 154 Justicebringer, 121 Kadone, 140 Kagradus, 275 Kallai Korlmhysson, 275 Kallai Rockbuster, 225 Kallyr, 225 Kallyr Starbrow, 54, 126, 225, 228, 231, 234, 250, 271 Kangharl, 233, 275, 276 Kangharl “Blackmoor” Kagradusson, 233, 275 Kanvulvretan, 161 Karandoli clan, 189, 275, 278 Kargan Tor, 37, 93, 167 Karjakan, 124 Karse, 223 Karsten Fardrosson, 204 Karulinoran, 184, 187, 194, 195 Karu-linoran,Keen Edge of War, 167 Keeper of Mysteries, 135 keeper of the Dead, 167 Keeper of the Laws, 160 Keepers of the Six Stories, 189 Kenstrel Hendsson, 275 Kero Fin, 7, 86, 95, 109, 115, 153, 179, 181, 194, 196, 238, 246 Kero Fin Height, 7 Kerofinela, 115 Kesta, 141 Kethaela, 10, 49, 148, 157, 181, 220, 222, 223, 233, 241, 243, 253, 272 Kev, 23, 114, 140, 142 Keyword Format, 14 Keyword, Your Clan as a, 13 keywords, 12 Khan, 176 Khans, Great, 176 Kheldon, 51, 54, 115, 125, 126, 221, 225, 228, 231, 271 Kheldon Tribe, 231 Killard Vale, 115 King, 85, 121 King Andrin of the Hendrikings, 220 King Baltalbos, 86 King Broyan, 225, 228, 252, 271, 276 King Hippogriff, 151 King of Dragon Pass, 222, 241 King of Heortland, 272 King of Spirits, 124 King of the Gods, 6, 9, 85, 89, 111, 125, 138, 266 King of the Umbroli, 128 King of the Water Tribe, 97 King Saronil of Sartar, 227 King Sartar, 131 King Storm, 93 King Storm Kahn, 225 King Tarkalor, 53, 113, 151, 171, 220, 224, 252, 254, 255, 284 King Vingkot, 100 King Vingkot returned, 227 Kingdom of Sartar, 7, 10, 52, 221, 231, 242, 254, 272 Kingdom of Sartar, The, 221 Kingdom of the Heortlings, 122 King's Court, 244 Kings of the Colymar, 275 King's Road, 223, 230, 248 kinstrife, 97 Kitchen-boy, 219 Kitori, 197, 220, 246, 252, 254 Kitori Empire, 220 Knights, 266 Knowing God, 189, 193 Knowledge Temples, 162 Kodigvari, 227, 252 Kolating, 209 Kolating Shamans, 75 Kolating Spirit Societies, 75 Konthasos Clan, 273, 275, 277 Korasting, 262 Kordros Island, 254 Korlaman, 223, 224 Korlmar, 23, 275, 276, 280, 284 Korlmar Kentventsson, 275 Korol, 100 Korolvanth, 12, 19, 24, 77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 83, 84, 86, 88, 89, 130, 190, 191, 192, 195, 197, 199 Korolvanth the Sad, Skald, 19 Korstardos Brandigsson, 275 Kostajor Wolf-champion, 230 Kostajor Wolf-Champion, 256 Krjalki, 133 Kultain, 220, 228, 229 Kurash Varn, 274 Kuschile, 153, 276 Kyger Litor, 262, 263 Lady of Inspiration, 189 Land of the Dead, 96, 117, 145, 174, 179, 183, 204 Languages, 357 Lanthalda, 121 Laraval Library, 163 Larnste, 37, 70, 93, 132, 133, 155, 226 Larnsti Seven Group, 133 Larnsting, 121, 133 Larnstings, 133 Last Orlanthi King, 227, 252 La-ungariant the Mistress of Ceremonies, 257 Law, 160 Law Staff, 100 Lawmaker, 121 Laws of Creation, 162, 174 Laws of Hospitality, 98 laws of Vingkot, 100 Lawspeaker, 12, 14, 15, 17, 165, 202, 204, 214, 216, 275 Lawstaff Path, 100 Lead, 31 Leaving a Cult, 81 Left Arm Valley, 245 Leika “Beti” Orlkensorsdotter, 275 Lhankor Mhy, 9, 17, 21, 25, 35, 47, 52, 70, 75, 92, 113, 115, 156, 160, 162, 164, 166, 188, 190, 209, 214, 215, 216, 227, 238, 244, 357 Lhankor Mhy Cult Appearance, 164 Lhankor Mhy Cult Rules for Writing Documents, 164 Lhankor Mhy Feats, 165 Lhankor Mhy Temple Shape, 162 Libarator of Justice, 89 Liberating Bolt, 121 Life Rune x, 69 Lifebringer, 121 Lifebringers, 99, 156 Lightbringer, 118, 121 Lightbringer’s Path, 187 Lightbringer’s Quest, 187 Lightbringer’s Summons, 119 Lightbringers, 6, 9, 48, 86, 97, 98, 99, 100, 101, 114, 117, 118, 121, 122, 124, 133, 141, 145, 146, 147, 150, 151, 153, 156, 160, 162, 166, 168, 179, 186, 187, 188, 190, 191, 196, 201, 202, 204, 212, 216 Lightbringers Quest, 97, 146, 225 Lightning, 24, 80, 127, 192 Lismelder, 23, 51, 109, 171, 220, 228, 233, 274, 275, 277 Lismelder Tribe, 233 List of Visionaries, 151 Locaem, 51, 220, 228, 229, 233, 277, 278 Locaem Tribe, 229 Locked Gate, 99 Lodril, 173, 266 Logic People, 97 Lokamayadon, 47, 48, 80, 86, 101, 122, 132, 133, 224 Lokmaydism, 209 Lonisi Clan, 277, 278 Lookout Hill, 115, 231 Loom, 95 Loom House, 138, 194 Lord Aranvark’s Cabin, 187 Lord Light, 93 Lord of Beast Valley, 236 Lord of Prax, 42, 173 Lord of the Eternal Battle, 173 Lord of the Gold Foe, 133 Lord of the Middle Air, 122 Lord of the North, 196 Lord of the Undead Army, 138 Lord of the Water Tribe, 124 Lord of Tongues, 189 Loud-Thundering Husband of Ernalda, 121 Loyal Thane of Orlanth, 150 Luathela, 187, 203 Luck Rune K, 71 Lunar assassins, 225 Lunar citizens, 249, 270 Lunar College of Magic, 83, 267, 268, 269 Lunar College of Magic, The, 269 Lunar Conquest, The, 224 Lunar Conquest., 113 Lunar Empire, 6, 7, 10, 15, 21, 53, 56, 58, 65, 71, 104, 124, 134, 158, 163, 224, 225, 227, 242, 254, 264, 266, 267, 268, 272, 276, 282 Lunar Empire’s Conquests in Dragon Pass: A Chronology, 272 Lunar Field School of Magic, 269, 270 Lunar Governor-General, 248, 250 Lunar Imperial Army, The, 267 Lunar Manors, 280 Lunar military governors, 225 Lunar Occupation and Rebellion, The, 267 Lunar Pocket, 243 Lunar Provincial Army, Leaders, 268 Lunar sorcerers, 227 Lunar sorceress, 195 Lunar Spies, 205 Lunar Suppression of the Cult of Orlanth, 271 Lunar Time, 363 Lunar Way, 113, 231, 254, 265, 269, 276 Lunars, 208, 223, 224, 226, 227, 275 Lysang Clan, 278 Maboder, 221, 228, 230 Machine City, 103 Magasta, 97, 124 Magasta’s Pool, 6, 194 Maggothome, 204 Maggotliege, 204 Magic and Religion, 67 Magic Resource, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 193, 201 Magic Resource, Clan, 34 Magic Resource, Tribal, 35 Magic Rune R, 71 Magic Visibility, 73 Magic, Resistance to, 73 Magic, Using and Resisting, 73 Magical (Natural) Talents, 75 Magical Resource,Mahome, 95, 98, 141, 209 Mahome’s Day, 94 Major Cult Centers, 113 Maker, 19, 93, 103, 261, 275 Making Peace, 218 Malamse, 148 Malan, 171, 230 Malani, 51, 109, 138, 220, 221, 228, 229, 230, 233, 274, 275, 277, 278 Malani king, 274 Malani Tribe, 230 Malkioni, 272 Mallia, 75, 97, 284 man in crimson, 104 Man Rune ,, 70 Maniria, 10, 171 Maniski, 275 Maniski Firebreath, 275 Many-Treasures, 135 Maran, 94, 138 Maran Gor, 95 Markalor, 223, 227 Marking Bone, 160 Marriage of Orlanth and Ernalda, 6 Mastakos, 192, 202 Mastakos the Mover, 97 Master of the Dragon Power, 121, 124 Master of the Lightnings, 121 Masters of Luck and Death, 71, 220, 253 Mastery Rune, 123 Mastery Rune W, 71 Mayor, 220 Men’s Initiation, 77 Mercenary, 18 Merchant, 20 Middle Air, 69, 71, 111, 113, 121, 122, 267 Middle Sea Empire, 156, 158 middle world, 99 Middle World, 94, 99 Midwife of Time, 99 Mighty Mountain, 196 Minaryth Purple, 105, 163 Minlister, 209 Minor Deities, 9 Mistress of Ceremonies, 135 Mistress of the Words of Power, 135 Mistress Race, 262, 263 model for all men, 122 Moirades, 226, 254 Monro Lantern, 151, 254 monster, 193, 224 monsters, 204, 219, 224 Monsters, 250 Moon Rune /, 71 Moontown, 243 Morale Resource, Clan, 34 Morale Resource, Tribal, 35 Mortal World, 73, 183, 184, 185, 186, 187, 190, 193, 194, 199, 200, 201 most common second language in Glorantha, 156 most feared free Orlanthi, 225 most important Issaries Temple in the world, 115 Most Noble Tribe of the Quivini, 231 Mostal, 70, 103, 196, 261 Mostali, 42, 45, 50, 134, 158, 208, 236, 238, 241, 242, 243, 245, 255, 261 Mother Ernalda, 140 Mother of All Life, 135, 137 Mother of the Gods, 135 Mother of Vengeance, 135 Mountain Glider, 196 Mountain Mother, 179 Mountain of Ice, 127 Mousehole, 187 Movement Rune, 122 Movement Rune s, 70 Mover of Heavens, 96 Mules, 159 Murnulvretan, 25, 161, 165 Muse Roost, 257 Myth and the Heroquest Surprise, The, 189 Mythic Ages, 195 Mythic Structure and Organization, 195 Nakala, 93 Namolding Clan, 278 Narnarra the Greater, 204 Narri Clan, 277, 282 Native Corps, 268 Natural Magic, 74 Natyrsa, 149 Necklace of Enlivenment, 116 nehaling, 148 Nehaling, 149 Neighbors and Other Enemies, 252 Nennorion Tower, 187 Neolithic, 6 Nevala the Ewe Mother, 140 New River, 277 New Unity Army, 134 Night Wolf, 187 Nightcult, The, 220 Nine Doors, 195 Nine Doors, The Chaos Age, Early, 195 Chaos Age, Late, 195 Ninth Door, 195 Orlanth’s Ring, 195 Silver Age, 195 Storm Tribe Age, 195 Umath’s Age, 195 Vingkotling Age, Early, 195 Vingkotling Age, Late, 195 Nine Moss Hill, 115 Ninth Door, 195 Niskis, 121, 122 No Breath, 127 Nochet, 115 Non-Human Languages, 358 Nontraya the Taker and Waster, 138 North Winds, 173 Northern Horse People, 100 Nymie River, 282 Nymie Vale, 83, 87, 116, 273, 276, 277, 279 Nysalor, 255 Oak of Vengeance, 89, 278 Oaths, 91 Obduran the Flyer, 102 Obsidian Palace, 197, 203 Occupation and Rebellion, 225 Odayla, 209, 214, 215 Ohorlanth, 73, 121, 128 Old Death, 167 Old Man, 94 Old Orshanti Clan, 220 Old Tarshite, 255 Old Wind, 116 On Jorri, 100 One Ear, 178 One-Use Magic, 92 Only Old One, 49, 203, 220 Opposed Runes Chalana Arroy, 146 Elmal, 152 Ernalda, 137 Humakt, 169 Issaries, 156 Lhankor Mhy, 162 Orlanth, 123 Urox, 176 Orane Golden-Necklace, 116, 141 Orendana, 135 Orenoar, 93, 160 Orest Earth Mother, 256 Orgwaha, 177, 245 Orlanth, 87, 95, 99, 107, 116, 121, 133, 151, 179, 192, 193, 204, 206, 208, 209, 210, 211, 212, 214, 215, 216, 217, 218, 219, 241, 244 Orlanth and Aroka, 185 Orlanth and Ernalda, 41, 44, 76, 85, 88, 91, 99, 100, 106, 125, 153, 187, 195, 228, 264 Orlanth and Red Shepelkirt, 103 Orlanth and the Machine God, 103 Orlanth and the Storm Age, 95 Orlanth at Roundstone, 81 Orlanth Barntar, 123 Orlanth Hedkoranth, 123 Orlanth Heler, 123 Orlanth Lightbringer, 123 Orlanth Odayla, 123 Orlanth Rex, 121 Orlanth temple, 86, 114, 224 Orlanth the King, 123 Orlanth the Wind, 121 Orlanth Thunderer, 122 Orlanth’s Charioteer, 97 Orlanth’s Great Hall, 194 Orlanth’s Hall, 77, 85, 187, 195 Orlanth’s Hill, 116 Orlanth’s Loyal Thane, 97 Orlanth’s Ring, 85, 195 Orlanth’s Stead, 151, 156, 161, 195 Orlanth’s wife, 123, 194 Orlanth and Dragons, 124 Orlanth and Ernalda, 76 Orlanth Heler, 81 Orlanth Larnsting, 122 Orlanth’s Great Hall, 194 Orlanth’s Ring, 85, 195 Orlanthcarl, 121 Orlanthdar, 121 Orlanthi, 201, 206, 207, 208, 209, 210, 211, 212, 214, 215, 216, 217, 218, 219, 241 Orlanthi Appearance, 29 Orlanthi Book, The, 205 Orlanthi Clothing, 32 Orlanthi Flying, 123 Orlanthi Food, 30 Orlanthi Horses, 153 Orlanthi Housing, 30 Orlanthi Key to Sorcery, 162 Orlanthi kings,Orlanthi Lands, 30 Orlanthi Livestock, 30 Orlanthi major deities, 9 Orlanthi men, 14, 29 Orlanthi Mythology, 93 Orlanthi Names, 23 Orlanthi Pantheon, 76 Orlanthi Religion, 9, 76 Orlanthi Tattoos, 29 Orlanthi Weapons and Armor, 32 Orlanthi Woad, 125 Orlanthi women, 14, 29 Orlanthi, The, 9 Orlanth's Swordthane, 128 Orleving, 138, 277 Orlgandi Rangorsson, 275 Orlgard, 275 Orlkar Tribute, 274 Orlkarth Lhankpentsson, 275 Orlmakt the Humakti, 191 Orlmandan the Red, 102 Orlmarkt Braveheart, Mercenary, 18 Orlmarth Clan, 12, 13, 19, 24, 25, 65, 273, 275, 277, 284 Ormakt, 121 Ormalaya, 121 Ormthane Vale, 138, 278 Oronin satrapy, 243 Oronio, 148 Ortossi, 275 Orventili, 141, 143, 191 Oslir, 97 Oslir River, 264 Oslira, 97 Other Side, 73, 77, 82, 87, 115, 169, 183, 184, 185, 186, 187, 188, 190, 192, 193, 194, 197, 201, 202, 204, 264 Otherworld Barrier, 193, 194 Outer Wind, 122 Outpost of Logic, 127 Overdruva, 142 Owenreth the Exile, 133 owner and originator of the Communication Rune, 156 owner of the Communication Rune, 156 Pagappos List, 113 Pain of Chaos, 177 Palace of Life, 204 Palace of the Dead, 204 Palace of the Old One, 98 Palangio, 132, 187 Palangio the Vrok, 187 Palashee Long-Axe, 254, 255, 272 Pantheons, Other, 76 Parntor the Swift, 100 patron of poets, 156 Pauper Kings of Tarsh, 220 Pavis, 92, 119, 140, 163, 164, 165, 189, 239, 248, 270, 272 Payment for Healing, 146 Peace Resource, Clan, 34 Peace Resource, Tribal, 35 Peacemaker, 135 Pelanth, 121 Pelora the Wheat Mother, 140 Peloria, 7, 10, 122, 148, 161, 241 Pelorians, 136, 266 Penterest Orldagsson, 275 Peoples' Podium, 244 Perfect Palace, 93, 94 Personal Magic Penalties, 90 Personality, 78 Peten of Pennel, 189 Pharandros, 253, 254, 255 Pharaoh, 163, 220 Phargentes, 223, 254, 272 Philosopher King, 55, 227, 243 Phoenix, 187 Phoronestes, 254, 255 Physics, 6 Picture Door, 243 Pit of Conflict, 170 Places of the Colymar Lands, 278 plant rune, 94 Plant Rune 1, 70 Pledge of the Gods, 99 Plundering of Aron, 40, 128 Pockets, 244 Poet, 121 Poetry, 157 poison, 146, 148, 202, 224, 275 Poison Blood, 104 Pol Joni, 51, 112, 257 Pole Star, 85, 153, 154, 195, 269 Poljoni, 222, 228, 231, 239 Poljoni, The, 231 Pony Clan, 276, 277 Porter of the Palace of the Dead, 204 Potters Clan, 276 power of Death, 167, 168, 170, 171 power of Words and Understanding, 155 Power Runes, 69 Prax, 45, 71, 112, 163, 176, 177, 178, 222, 231, 239, 246, 248, 257, 264, 267, 270, 272 Praxian, 45, 50, 176, 221, 231, 245, 250, 251, 257 Praxians, 274 Prayer, 86 prayer to Orlanth, 126 Predark, 95, 100, 177, 193 Pregnant Darkness, 196 Priest, 18 Priestesses Chalana Arroy, 147 Ernalda, 138 Priests, 84 Elmal, 153 Issaries, 157 Lhankor Mhy, 163 Orlanth, 124 Primal Air, 6, 122 Prince Jarolar, 282 Prince of Sartar, 85, 165, 229, 242, 243 Prince Saronil, 224, 248, 254 Prince Terasarin, 234 Princeros, 228, 234 Princeros Tribe, 234 Princes of Sartar, 115, 223, 224, 252 Prisoner God, 196 promise of the future, 98, 99 Proof of Princes, 241 Prophecy of the Hero Wars, 219 Propitiatory Sacrifice, 106 Protector of the Orlanthi people, 122 Proud Tribe, 233 Provincial Army, 248, 267, 268, 270 Provincial Army, The, 268 Provincial Lunar Army, 250 Provinicial Governor, 234 Pyjeemsab, 254 Quackford, 276, 282 Queen, 135 Queen Hendira, of House Norinel, 253 Queen Leika, 275, 276 Queen of Ezel, 114 Queen of Nochet, 224 Queen of the Darkness Tribe, 124 Queen of the Dead, 141 Queen of the Earth Tribe, 135 Queen of the Universe, 135 Queen of the World, 137 Queendom, 263 Queen-Priestess at Sacred Ezel, 138 Quivin, 89, 220, 221, 223, 241, 242, 246, 248, 274 Quivin Mountains, 223, 242 Quivini, 220, 221, 222, 225, 241, 274 Quivini Mountains, 115, 248 Raging God, 173 Ragnaglar, 97, 173, 177, 264 Raibanth, 225, 270, 280 Raider, 121 Raiders, Bandits and Other Dangers, 250 rains of life, 97 Ralios, 10, 102, 113, 161, 181, 204 Ram, 121 Rasdandar, 93 Rastoron, 275 Ratslaf, 93 Rausa, 97, 203 Rausa’s Palace, 187 Raw Greed Flaw, 159 Razor-Edged shield, 154 Reaching Moon Temple, 265 Rebel, 121 Rebel Vale, 115 Rebellion, The, 271 Reckoning Scroll, The, 105 Red Emperor, 7, 10, 171, 224, 228, 252, 265, 266, 267, 268, 270 Red God, 39, 42, 95, 97 Red Goddess, 7, 52, 71, 76, 104, 113, 124, 136, 158, 224, 242, 254, 255, 264, 265, 266, 267, 269 Red Moon, 122, 219, 220, 224 Red Moon Empress, 104 Red Moon Goddess, 7 Redalda, 111, 153, 154 Redbird, 227, 243, 270, 276 Red-Haired Women, 112, 126 Relife Sickness, 148 Renvald Meldekbane, 134 Report on the Orlanthi, 206 Reprisal, Agents of, 91 Requirement for Proof, 98, 99 Resurrection, 121, 146, 147, 169 in Glorantha, 148 Revenge, 210 Riddling End, 160 Right Arm Valley, 244 Righteous Wind Rebellion, 225, 234, 271 Ring of Command, 276 Ring of Dragons,Ring of Sartar, 221, 225 ritual Arming of Orlanth, 202 Ritual Magic, 85 River of Corpses, 187 Robasart, 23, 275, 277, 278 Rockwood Mountains, 7 Roganvarth Loud-Laugh, 230 Roitina, 141 Rolling Thunder, 128 Rostakos, 275, 277 Roundstone, 81, 230 Royal Palace, 113, 244 Rufelza, 265 Rug of Peace, 141 Ruins and Graves, 247 Rune Condition Communication Rune h, 71 Eternal Battle Rune V, 71 Infinity S, 71 Luck Rune K, 71 Magic R, 71 Mastery W, 71 Moon Rune /, 71 Elemental Air g, 69 Darkness o, 69 Earth d, 69 Fire/Sky ., 69 Water 7, 69 Form Beast ', 70 Chaos ?, 71 Man ,, 70 Plant 1, 70 Spirit b, 71 Power Death t, 70 Disorder j, 69 Harmony l, 69 Illusion i, 70 Life x, 69 Movement s, 70 Stasis c, 70 Truth y, 70 Sub-rune Yinkin Rune , 72 Rune Affinities and Your Personality, 78 for Initiates, 80 for Lay Members, 77 Rune Affinities, What are they?, 74 Rune Affinity . Fire Rune Affinity, 151 a Law Rune Affinity, 162 d Earth Rune Affinity, 137 g Air Rune Affinity, 123, 175 h Communication Rune Affinity, 156 l Harmony Rune Affinity, 137, 146 s Movement Rune Affinity, 123 t Death Rune Affinity, 169 V Eternal Battle Rune Affinity, 175 x Life Rune Affinity, 137, 146 y Truth Rune Affinity, 151, 161, 169  Yinkin Rune Affinity, 180 Rune Affinity Mastery Rune Affinity, 123 Rune Classifications, 68 Rune of Air, 122 Rune of Mastery, 123 Rune of Movement, 122 Runegate, 107, 111, 152, 215, 224, 274, 275, 277, 278, 282 Runegate Clan, 277 Runes How do I get new runes?, 73 Switching, 73 Runes of the Orlanthi, 73 Runes, Combining, 80 Runes, Condition, 71 Runes, Form, 70 Runes, Lesser, 72 Runes, When do I get my?, 73 Running a Heroquest, 187 Rural Occupations, 15 Sacred Clan, 277 Sacred Ezel, 114 Sacred Flame of Sartar, 271 Sacred Time, 87, 147, 157, 201, 212, 222 Sacred Top Hill, 115 Sacred Way, 188 Sacrifice, 86, 106 Sacrifice Dance, 38, 142 saffron, 137, 143 Sage, 21, 160 Sages, 163 Salinarg, 115, 223, 224 Salmon Clan, 277 Salmon Rite, 275 Sambari, 220, 228, 229, 230, 274 Sambari Tribe, 230 Sandals of Darkness, 127 sandstone, 246 Saronil, 222, 223, 224, 241 Sartar, 210, 214, 216, 217, 218, 219, 220, 221, 222, 223, 224, 225, 226, 227, 228, 241, 242, 244, 275 Sartar Dynasty, The, 223 Sartar kings, 244 Sartar, House of, 7, 10, 55, 58, 115, 165, 222, 224, 225, 239, 242, 245, 248, 250, 255, 256 Sartar, Kingdom of, 12 Sartar’s Cities, 235 Sartar’s Peace, 249 Sartar’s Royal Roads, 247 Sartarite Army, 224 Sartarite Kings Lists, 205 Sartarite Places of Interest, 236 Sartar's Palace, 244 Scarf of Mist, 127 Scarlet Warlord, 104 Scarlet Wave, 104 Scathing Waters, 113 Scorpion Men, 65, 177 Scribe of the Immortals, 160 Sea Tribe, 97 Searing Bolt, 128 Season of Five Storms, 271 Seasons Of The Year, 359 Second Age, 6, 48, 84, 103, 115, 122, 123, 126, 156, 162, 189, 239, 262 Second Council, 100 Second Initiation, 187 Second Son, 41, 77, 100 Second Wave, The, 274 Sedenya, 265 Seeker, 160 Selelmal, 133 Separator, 109, 167 Serdrodosa the Earth Witch, 141 Seshnela, 163 Sevalda, 135 Seven Falls, 275, 277 Seven Lightbringers, 109, 117 Seven Mothers, 113, 231, 239, 243, 254, 269 Seven Mothers Temple, 243 Seven Winds, 189 Severed Clans, 278 Severed, The Babeester Gor, 171 Eurmal, 171 Humakt, 171 Urox, 171 Severing, The, 171 Sh’harkazeel, 96 Shadow Empire, 204 Shadow Plateau, 49, 105, 220, 246, 263 Shadows, 133 Sharla, 141 She Who Waits, 254 she-elf, 259 Sheng Seleris, 227 Shepelkirt, 71, 76, 104, 124, 266, 267 Sherl, 189 Sh'hakarzeel, 102, 124, 246 Shield of Arran, 127, 192 Short Lightbringers' Pilgrimage, 201 Short Lightbringers Quest, 195, 199, 201 Shrouded One, 135 Shut‑out, 224 Sibyls of Enervi, 114 Silence, 93 Silver, 31, 158 Silver Age, 99, 195 silver armband, 128 Single Matron Woman, 256, 257 Sir Ethilrist, 257 Sir Sea, 93 Sisters Army, 267 Sisters of Mercy, 115, 148 Situational Modifier, 15 Six Guardians, 188, 189 Six Stones, 169, 184 Six Virtues of Orlanth, 9, 125, 130, 353 Skald, 19 Sky Bear, 114 Sky Dome, 85 Sky Gorp, 100 Sky Terror, 196 Skyfall Lake, 236, 239, 262 Slavewall Regiment, 268 Slayer of Men, 167 Slontos, 133 Snake Goddess, 135, 141 Snake Pipe Hollow, 250, 251, 276 Snakepipe Hollow, 239, 264 Sofala, 202 Sofala the Turtle Queen, 156 Sog’s Ruins, 119 Solar Emperor, 266 Solar Empire, 94 Solthi River,Son of Ragorn, 196 son of the Moon, 265 Song of Immolation, 242 Song of the World, 259 Song of Truth, 99 Sora Goodseller, 15, 25, 190 Sora Sweetvoiced, Trader, 20 Sorana Tor, 86 sorcerers, 49, 76, 83, 103, 104, 134, 162, 171, 188, 209, 224, 227, 228, 257, 267 Sor-Eel the Short, 270 Source of Bounty, 135 source of Communication, 155 Source of Knowledge, 161 Source of Life, 137 source of the Air Rune, 123 Source of the Death Rune, 168, 169 Source of the Earth Rune, 137 Source of the Eternal Battle Rune, 175 Source of the Great Darkness, 173 Source of the Harmony Rune, 137, 146 Source of the language spoken by the Men of Dragon Pass, 158 Source of the Life Rune, 137 Source of the most powerful Orlanthi magic, 183 Source of the Movement Rune, 123 Source of the Stream, 277 Source of the Truth Rune, 161 Spare Me, 192 Speaking God, 189 Spell of Summons, 193 Spells, 74 Spike, 93, 94, 97, 115, 147, 160, 174, 196 Spike of Law, 160 Spike, The, 94 Spinner, 135 spirit magic, 71, 82, 126, 141, 148, 165 Spirit Realm, 204 Spirit Rune b, 71 Spirit Society Storm Bull Bull’s Breath g, 177 Bull’s Heart g, 177 Bull’s Hide V, 177 Bull’s Hooves g, 177 Bull’s Horns g, 177 Bull’s Legs g, 177 Foe of the Devil V, 177 Rage of the Bull V, 177 Spirit Tradition Earth Witch, 141 spirits, 107, 204, 209, 210, 223, 224 spirits of reprisal, 102 Star Heart, 100 Starbrow, 227, 275 Starbrow’s Rebellion, 54, 55, 225, 229, 230, 233, 271, 272, 276 Starbrow's Rebellion, 271 Starfire Ridges, 280, 284 stars, 189, 204 Stasis Rune c, 70 statement of recognition, 99 Stead of the Ram, 114 Steal Forest, 133 Steal Woods, 132 Stone Cross, 219 Stone of Two Colors, 224 stone soldiers, 104 Storm Age, 97, 114, 117, 121, 173, 198, 279 Storm Breath, 127 Storm Bull, 9, 47, 92, 112, 116, 173, 175, 176, 177, 214, 227, 245, 251, 257 Storm Bull Spirit Society, 177 Storm Bull Spirit Society, the, 176 Storm Hills, 174, 176 Storm kin, 167 Storm Pantheon, 111, 156 Storm Realm, 195 Storm Tribe, 133 Storm Tribe Age, 195 Storm Voices, 85, 124 Stormspeech, 251 Stormwalk Mountain, 116, 176, 246 Stormwalk Mountains, 116, 246, 274 Stormwalkers, 116 Stream, 274, 277 Stream, The, 229, 236, 277, 279 Streamvale, 87 Stretcher and Sticker, 140 Strife of the Tribes, 220 Subcult Deity, 106 Subcults Chalana Arroy l Arroin, 148 l Erissa, 148 l The Sisters of Mercy, 148 Elmal Anatyr the Chieftain (y), 153 Hyalor (.), 153 Redalda (.), 153 Elmal Rigsdal(y), 153 Ernalda d Asrelia, 139 d Enferalda, 140 d Kadone, 140 d Kev, 140 d Maran, 141 d Talosa, 141 d Ty Kora Tek, 141 l Bevara, 140 l Mother Ernalda, 140 l Orventili, 141 l Roitina, 141 x Esrola, 140 x Esrola Uleria, 140 x Flamal, 140 x Orane, 141 Humakt Indrodar Greydog (y), 171 Ingenew Redson (y), 171 Yan Starcere (y), 171 Issaries Garzeen (h), 157 Goldentongue (h), 158 h Harst, 157 Thereltoro the Herald (h), 158 Lhankor Mhy Irnar, Sartar’s Lawspeaker (y), 165 The Gray Ones (y), 164 Lhankor Mhy Dilfar Deepsighted (y), 164 Lhankor Mhy Wild Sages (y), 165 Orlanth g Barntar, 125 g Hedkoranth, 125 gsW Vinga, 126 g7 Heler, 125 s Destor, 125 s Mastakos, 126 sx Niskis, 126 W Dar, 125 W Orlanth Rex, 126 Urox, 177 Yinkin Alusar the Spy, 181 Gavren the Hunter, 181 Subcults, The, 81 Subere, 69, 99, 203 Suchara the Rye Mother, 140 Summer Wife, 100 Summons of Evil, 92, 193 Sun Dome County, 239, 254 Sun Dome Templar, 220 Sun Dome Temple, 151, 239, 254 Sun God, 150 Sun, The, 193, 256 Sustainer, 135 Swan Clan, 277 swan maiden, 277 Swen Leapfoot, 221 Swenstown, 221, 223, 231, 235, 239, 248, 270 Swenstown Confederation, 231 Swoop, The, 242 Sword and Helm of Vingkot, 227 Sword Day, 134 Sword of Five Dooms, 190 Swords, 51, 85, 172, 209 Swordvale, 233 Sylila, 243 Taker of Breath, 167 Taling's Bridge, 242 Talking God, 155, 189 Talosa, 141 Talosi, 25, 88, 141, 144 Talosi snakes, 141 talosi swallower, 88 Tanisor, 243 Taral War, 274, 275, 276, 277, 278 Taraling Clan, 275, 277 Tarkalor, 23, 53, 165, 223, 224, 248, 254, 277 Tarkalor Keep, 277, 284 Tarkarlings, 76 Tarndisi’s Grove, 280 Tarsh, 7, 52, 53, 114, 141, 163, 171, 222, 223, 224, 226, 231, 234, 236, 243, 253, 254, 265, 268, 269, 270, 272, 274 Tarshite, 226, 253, 254, 268, 272 Tarshite Heavy Foot, 268 Tat, 121 Tatius the Bright, 243, 268, 269, 270 Taxes, Robbery and Retaliation, 270 Tekakos, 138 Telmori, 51, 52, 54, 65, 113, 180, 221, 225, 228, 230, 240, 245, 255, 256, 269 Telmori Tribe, 54, 221 Telmori, The, 230 Temertain, 55, 177, 223, 227, 230, 236, 243, 244, 245, 248, 270, 276 Temple,Temple Libraries, 162 Temple of Orlanth, 7, 271 Temple of the Cave of Serpents, 114 Temple to the Reaching Moon, 272 Temples and Cults, 84 Ten Stone Wall Regiments, 268 Terasarin, 115, 223, 224 Terms of the Lunar Peace, 270 Teshnos, 163, 243 Thane, 19 The Green Age, 94 The Kingdom of Sartar, 10 the look, 128 The Punisher, 100 The Red Moon, 7, 52 the sun, 6, 43, 101, 135, 151, 153, 154, 202, 203, 230, 247 The Three Old Gods, 85 The Thunder Brothers, 130 The Triad, 196 Thed, 97 Theme, 10 Therelma the Mother of Language, 158 Thereltero, 156 Theya, 100 Theya Jenalasdottir, Ernalda Priestess, 18 Theya Two Mothers, 191 Theyalan, 122 Theyalan Calendar, The, 358 Theyalan Council, 100 Theyalan Languages, 357 Theyalans, 100 Thief, 21 Third Age, 46, 49, 71, 122, 124, 136, 189 Third Bridge Latifundia, 280 Third Day, 195 Third Mother, 100 Thirteen great temples, 114 Thorgeir's Cow, 242 Thousand Humakti, The, 169 Three Contests, 95 Three Great Oaths of Men, The, 222 Three Sacred Scripts, 160, 161, 164, 357 Three Worlds, The, 174 Three‑bend Road, 242 Three-Bladed Spear, 121 Three-Bladed Thunder Spear, 127 Thrinbarri, 40, 128, 129 Thrinbarri Clouds, 190 Thunder Brothers, 76, 110, 111, 126, 127, 129, 130, 131, 152, 162, 167, 190, 213, 214, 227 Thunder Ridge, 244 Thunder Weapon, 121 Thunderbolt, 108, 125, 128, 130, 192 Thunderbolt Spear, 192 Thunderer, 121, 122 Thunderous Ridge, 113, 244 Tien, 162 Tienatyar, 162 Time, 204 Time Before Darkness, 177 Time in Glorantha, 358 Tin, 31 Tobosta, 102 Tobosta Greenbow, 102 Toena Fort, 152, 231 Tonalang, 227 Tonalang Greathelm, 225, 227 Tonaling Greathelm, 177 Tonaling Hardblow, 231 Top Pocket, 243 Torkan’s Last Fort, 230, 248 Torkani, 51, 105, 220, 221, 228, 230, 274 Torkani Tribe, 230 Torvald Fragments, 162 Torvald Fragments Grimoire, 162 Tosti Runefriend, 163 Tournament of Masters of Luck and Death, 253 Tovtaros, 228, 234 Tovtaros Tribe, 234 Traders’ Hall, 156 Tradetalk, 19, 155, 156, 157 Tragedy of Sarotar and Arkilia, 224 Transcendent Bull, 174 Traveling Through Sartar, 246 Treaty of Duckvale, 280 Treeleaper, 227, 230 Tres Tribe, 235 Triad,The, 196 Trial by Combat, 99 triaty, 214, 274 Tribal Assembly, 34, 35, 124 Members, 35, 228, 244 Military, 58 Support, 35 Tribe, 35 Tribes of Sartar, The, 228 Trickster, 98, 202, 203, 216 Troll Corner, 245 Troll god, 255 troll spirits, 204 Troll Woods, 220, 250, 254 trollkin, 158, 250, 251, 262, 263 Trollkin Curse, 262 trolls, 6, 14, 21, 31, 45, 92, 101, 102, 105, 131, 132, 150, 151, 158, 172, 181, 187, 198, 230, 245, 251, 256, 262, 276 Trolls, 42, 50, 51, 245 Troublesome Poet, 24 True Dragon, 250, 251 True Summons, 100 True Way, 265 True Wisdom, 97 truestone, 119, 176 Truth Rune y, 70 tula, 19, 34, 62, 87, 89, 151, 184, 212 Turnspear, 192 Tusk Riders, 50, 250, 251, 263 Twenty-Four Tribes of Sartar, 228 Two Mong Dragon, 86 two women in red, 104 Two-Ridge Fort, 230 Ty Kora Tek, 94, 138, 141 Tylenea, 93 Types of Worship, 106 Uleria, 93, 245 Umath, 6, 31, 38, 39, 42, 69, 93, 94, 95, 97, 110, 122, 136, 167, 173, 175, 196, 261 Umath’s Age, 195 Umathkar Orldagsdotter, 275 Umbroli, 129, 182 Unbreakable Sword, 101 uncles, 95 undead, 274 Underworld, 6, 21, 25, 47, 69, 85, 97, 98, 99, 101, 105, 117, 121, 135, 136, 141, 143, 147, 148, 149, 151, 152, 156, 160, 166, 167, 168, 169, 173, 178, 184, 187, 194, 195, 196, 197, 198, 203, 204 Underworld reality, 203 Underworld Sites, 194 Underworld., 6 Undying Fire, 193 Unholy Trio, 97, 264, 267 Unity Battle, 132, 222, 259 Unity Council, 45, 122, 133, 259 Unknowable, 196 Upland Marsh, 50, 65, 171, 233, 236, 239, 246, 251, 264, 271, 274 Upper Marzeel River, 220 Urain, 209 Uralda the Cow Mother, 140 Urban Occupations, 19 Urgarndar, 93 Urothtrorol, 129, 130 Urox, 97, 116, 173, 179, 196, 209, 214, 215, 225, 227 Urstera, 116 Urzani, 154 Usara the Oat Mother, 140 Ustrandlings, 100 uttermost Western edge of Glorantha, 127 uz, 245 Uz, 45, 50, 152, 171, 230, 236, 255, 259, 261, 262, 263 Uzdo, 262 Uzko, 208, 262 Uzuz, 262 Vaantar and the Templars, 254 Vadrus, 105, 173 Valind, 42, 194, 196 Vanch, 268 Vanganth Breath, 123 Vanganth Feat, 123 Vantaros Tribe, 234 Vantaros., 228 Varanorlanth, 121 Vargast Two‑ring, 101 Varmandi Clan, 89, 275, 276, 277, 278 Varsmar, 275 Vendref, 256, 257 Vengeance, 90 vengeful sons of the Emperor, 97 Venharl, 23, 275 Venharl Intagarnsson, 275 Veratha, 259 Vermin, 95 Vinga, 81, 125, 214 Vingkot Lawmaker, 100 Vingkot Orlanthsson, 116 Vingkot the King, 97 Vingkot’s Helm, 190 Vingkotling Age, Early, 195 Vingkotling Age, Late, 195 Vingkotling Kings, 228 Vingkotlings, 41, 42, 97, 98, 100, 115, 131, 153, 198, 224, 279 virtue, unstated, 9 Volsaxar, 116 Volsaxiland, 87Volsaxilands, 116 Volsaxing, 220, 252 Volsaxings, 125, 252 Vorda Hill, 116 Voria, 99, 210 Voriof the Shepherd, 97, 214 Votenevra, 142 Vronkali, 259 Waha the Butcher, 257 Wakboth, 44, 71, 77, 97, 99, 124, 174, 175, 177, 197, 204, 266 Walking Corpses, 65, 239, 251 Walktapi, 177 Wanderlore, 207 War Camp, 174 War Clan, 46, 56, 88, 277 War of the Gods, 145 War Resource, Clan, 34 War Resource, Tribal, 35 Wastelands, 112, 264, 266 Water Rune w, 69 Water Tribe, 97 Wealth, 15 Wealth Resource, Clan, 34 Wealth Resource, Tribal, 35 Weapon Taking, 29 weaponthane, 210 Weaver, 137 Weaving Dance, 142 Well of Wisdom, 97 wereducks, 227 werewolf, 221 Wergild, 15 Wergild and Outlawry, 217 West Pocket, 242, 243 Western Ocean, 97, 127 Westfaring, 97, 202, 241 Wheel, 158 Where Our Gods Tread, 113 Whistling Caves, 95 White Ladies, 106, 147 White Lady, 145 Whitewall, 46, 48, 49, 116, 220, 227, 228, 248, 252, 271, 272, 276 Wife of Great Orlanth, 135 Wild Temple, 236, 263 Willandring Clever-Kennings, 229 Wilms, 220 Wilmskirk, 109, 220, 223, 229, 235, 240, 248, 270 Wilmskirk Confederation, 229 Wind Lord, 126, 129, 171, 172, 190 Wind Lords, 129 encountering chaos, 129 meeting a Lightbringer, 129 meeting Earth Priestess, 129 meeting Yelm/Yelmalio priest, 129 Windless Typhoon, 103 Wine Clan, 277 Winter King, 196 Wintertop, 109, 110, 115, 240 wizardry, 75, 82, 126, 133, 137, 141, 148, 162, 165, 261, 269 Wocha Rage, 116 Women’s House, 194 Women’s Initiation, 76 Wonderwood, 127 Wood Sacrifices, 142 Woodpecker Clan, 277 Worion, 204 World Machine, 261 World of the Dead, 197 Worship, 106 Worshipping Foreign Deities, 81 Wound in the Cosmos, 146 Wulfsland, 240 wyter, 15, 34, 35, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 46, 56, 58, 84, 85, 88, 89, 90, 91, 92, 117, 123, 153, 182, 190, 192, 193, 199, 200, 216, 276 Wyters and Community Magic, 88 Wyvern Riders, 268 Xiola Umbar, 262 Yanestra, 191, 195 Yanestra Cat Witch, 191 Yavor the Lightning Spear, 127 Year-Husband, 152, 194 Yelm, 6, 40, 69, 93, 94, 95, 99, 103, 104, 106, 122, 124, 129, 145, 148, 160, 181, 199, 204, 255, 266, 270 Yelmalio, 24, 107, 113, 129, 151, 153, 186, 234, 239, 254, 255 Yelmalion Templars, 254 Yelm's House of the Dead, 204 Yestina Clan, 204 Yinkin, 9, 17, 22, 24, 31, 42, 47, 56, 67, 72, 88, 95, 97, 98, 122, 126, 179, 181, 209, 214, 215 Yinkin Rune , 72 Yinkin the Ancestor, 182 Yoristina, 222 Youf. See EWF or Empire of the Wyrms' Friends Young Gods, 94 Your Daily Life, 29 Your Glorantha Will Vary, 5, 197 Youth of Orlanth, 121 Yrsa Nightbeam, 230 Yu-Kargzant, 153, 256 Zaramaka, 93 Zarran War, 274, 275, 276, 278 Zethnoring Clan, 229, 273, 275, 278 Zistor, 103, 104, 134 Zistor the Destroyer, 103 Zistori, 103 Zistorism, 103 Zistorites, 103 Zombie War, 275 Zorak Zoran, 102, 169, 176, 196, 255, 262 Zorak Zorani, 251 Zzabur,